Shadows Within The Soul
by RagingGunter74
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! A young man sets out from his home town of Oldale in Hoenn to begin his Pokemon Journey. As time goes on, his dormant abilities begin revealing themselves, and he realizes what he must do to fulfill his destiny and conquer the shadows. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual references/themes. *Disclaimer* I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliations.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First Fanfiction! Chapter 1 of Shadows Within The Soul. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Finally, My sixteenth birthday! I start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer today!" I exclaim as I stand outside my house in Oldale Town. "I'm on my way now Mom!" I shout inside my house. I already said all my good byes over the last week, so there was no need for a big going away gathering. _Thank Arceus for that. Mom knows I hate huge, emotional gatherings. _

As I start walking away I hear my mom yell to me "Good-bye Alex! Be safe! I love you!" I wave to her before she goes inside to yell at my brother again for another stupid thing he's done. _Good-bye Mom. Don't worry too much about me. I'll be ok; you raised me after all. I love you._ As I start towards Route 101 to Littleroot Town, I notice a shadow above me on my house. I turn, but it's gone. I shrug and continue to begin my journey as a Pokémon trainer, and my destiny.

My name is Alexander Beleren and I'm sixteen years old now today. I have medium length, dark brown hair, with it slightly spiked up naturally and hazel eyes. I have a decent build, not too big but not really small either. I'm about 5'6" and have lived in Oldale Town for most of my life. I was born in Slateport City and lived there up until the time I was seven. After an accident there, we decided to move to my quaint little town of Oldale. I was swimming in the ocean near my house when a stupid fisherman decided to dock his boat nearly on top of me. I nearly drowned after the rear propeller cut off my left leg at the knee when I couldn't swim away fast enough, and all the Sharpedo and Carvahna attracted to my blood certainly didn't help. I would have been eaten if it wasn't for my mom's Seaking and Gyarados driving them all off. Professor Birch gave me a new robotic leg when we got to Oldale Town the next month, because walking on crutches sucked. He tuned up my leg when it was needed, whether it was broken or getting too small for me. Since then, Professor Birch and I grew a strong bond of friendship. He considered me the son he never had, and I considered him as my mentor.

I would go to Littleroot every day, and he would take me out into the field with him for study. He taught me everything I know about Pokémon, the world and pretty much anything else. He even told me that on my sixteenth birthday I could finally start my Pokémon journey and pick a Pokémon of my very own. He'd even give me a Pokédex to help his field work! What an honor for me to be able to help my teacher in his work! The professor never became too cross with me, and if I messed something up, he'd never shout or strike me. He'd merely say "Oh well. It happens. Come on let's keep looking!" Professor Birch always had a smile on his face, unless he was being chased by a wild Zigzagoon or Poochyena for getting too close, again. In which case I would be on the ground laughing my ass off until I got tired and used his Mudkip or Torchic to get rid of it. I've grown fond of the little guys, so I have no idea which one to pick now as I head to his lab.

Things have changed pretty drastically in the past ten years all around the world. For one, each regions gym leaders, Pokémon Leagues, Champions, and the Pokémon Master, Jason Blade, made a new law when I was eight that the age of ten years old was much too young for a child to go out into the world and fend for him/herself. The age required for getting a trainers license became 16, hence my age for starting only now. Obviously I disagreed at the time of creation because I was two years away from getting my own trainers license, but now that I'm older, I can understand why the law was made.

Another change through the world has been the Pokémon population over all the regions. Pokémon from foreign regions have been appearing in places they don't normally. Pokémon like Sandile and Woobat have been appearing here in Hoenn, or Sentret and Pidgey have been appearing in Sinnoh and Unova, for example. Researchers and scientists are baffled by this new boom in population. Professors Oak and Rowan, being the oldest and most experienced, are looking into this now. They explained on television that almost any Pokemon from any region may now be _in_ any region as well. Even some Legendaries have been appearing more often, like Entei and Zapdos, besides the deity-like Pokémon like Groudon or Dialga for obvious reasons. The weird thing is, the mysterious Mew has been revealing itself to more and more trainers. I have no idea why, and Professor Birch can't explain why either.

I look to the sky as the clouds pass overhead. "I swear the walk to Birch's lab is taking forev-" SMACK! "Ow! What the Reverse World did I hit?" I look in front of me at the brick wall of the professor's lab. "Oh." I say bemusedly.

A brown-bearded, middle-aged man in an open white lab coat steps outside and looks around. "What's going on out here? What's all the noise?" He turns to me and a huge smile grows across his face. "Alex! So _that's_ what the noise was! You have got to stop bumping into my lab! Hahaha!" Professor Birch proceeds to pull me in a bear hug that nearly crushes my internal organs.

"OWOWOW! Ok ok! It's good to see you too!" After he puts me down I rub my sides. "I think you cracked a couple of ribs that time." He laughs again.

"Oops. Sorry about that Alex! So what brings you here today?" I smile widely.

"It's my sixteenth birthday today; my day to get my trainers' license and to begin my journey as a Pokémon trainer!" Birch laughs loudly again.

"Haha yes of course. How could I forget? Well come on, step inside. You're lucky to get here first, I have another trainer coming today to get her starter." I step inside with him into his lab. I've been here so many times over the past few years, but it never ceases to amaze me every single time I enter. Whizzing and whirring machinery everywhere, researchers and lab aides bustling over data and sheets of paper, Pokémon running around the lab being chased by more aides. I see the Torchic I always use and hang out with being chased as well.

"Hey! Torchic!" The small red chick Pokémon turns to my call and immediately bolts towards me. I catch him and put him on my shoulder as he nuzzles my face affectionately. "I see you're causing trouble again." He ruffles his feathers and chirps excitedly. I laugh and keep walking to the desk with three Pokéballs on it.

Professor Birch opens the other two Pokéballs, and two Pokémon pop out. First, Treecko, the small, green, gecko like Pokémon with a large tail, used presumably for pounding enemies, and Mudkip, the small, blue, mud-fish Pokémon with a fin on top of it's head and orange pouches on its cheeks. When Mudkip comes out he also runs up to me and tackles my legs nearly knocking me over. Torchic unfortunately falls off my shoulder and goes over to Mudkip and chirps at him angrily. Mudkip and I laugh at this, which just makes Torchic ruffle his feathers more but he calms down and laughs too. I pick up Mudkip.

"Hey buddy! How you doing today, huh?" He responds with a simple "Mudkip!" I smile and put him down then run both my hands through my hair and cry out; "AAAAGGHH! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO TO PICK! I'VE GROWN SO FOND OF THESE TWO! AAAGGHHH!" Professor Birch walks over to me.

"You know what? I'm glad to have known you over the years and happy for your help too. I'll bend the rules for you. I'll let you take two Pokémon with you today. I can tell that these two Pokémon wouldn't be as happy with other trainers than as with you. What do you say?" he asks with a big smile. My eyes go as wide as a Pokémon battle stadium and I pull him into a huge bear hug like the one earlier to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Mudkip and Torchic hop over to Birch and pretty much attack him in joy too. I turn to my two new Pokémon and hug them. "You guys ready to start our new adventure?" They both give a triumphant nod and jump repeatedly.

Professor Birch laughs. "Glad to see you three so happy!" He returns Treecko and sets her ball back on the desk. "Do you want to name them?" I look up at him then at my two new companions.

"I'll name you…Helios!" Torchic chirps happily at the name, obviously liking it. I look at Mudkip. "Now. What for you? You evolve into Swampert, a water and ground type, so I think I'll name you…Hydrox! That sound cool?" Hydrox jumps at the new name. I laugh. "I guess so." I put the two back into their Pokéballs and the Professor hands me a small, red, computer like object.

"This, Alex, is a Pokédex. You use it to-"

I cut him off. "Record data of any Pokémon I encounter and to check their habitats" I say smartly. "Yeah. I remember." He just looks at me and laughs.

"Haha. Good, good. So I guess you're all set then. Well, good luck to you in your adventures." He smiles proudly and shakes my hand before I walk out the door of his lab. I breathe in the air of Littleroot Town, the air of a new trainer, and a new beginning.

"I can't wait to tell Ben that I'm a Pokémon trainer now!" I exclaim as I set out running to his house nearby.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Whew. Chapter 1, all done. I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit boring, but it was meant to be more of an introduction for Alex. Later chapters will have more action, as I have many ideas for later. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know. I do accept constructive criticism. Just don't be too much of a dick about it please. I will update as soon as I can for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Shadows Within The Soul is here! Thank you for continuing with my story. I was a bit slow with updating because I was still coming up with ideas plus have been so busy that I couldn't update. But that is irrelevant as it is here now! **

**Chapter 2**

"Be prepared to lose, Alex! You're about to face the strongest trainer in all of Hoenn!" Ben's voice is like a Loudred with its foot stuck in a trap. I just stare at him.

"Dude. You've been a trainer for, like, three weeks, and you're already claiming that?" Ben just keeps up his cocky smile.

"That's because my Snivy is fricking boss. And so is my new Pokémon." I just start laughing.

"Ben, you're too lazy to leave home yet! Have you even been training them?" Ben walks over to me, and I swear steam is coming from his head. He stands above me, looking down at me. He towers over me a bit with his height of 6'2", but he has the build of a twig, so he isn't very intimidating. His hair is short and black, just barely past the top of his forehead, and he has some light facial hair on his chin.

He goes to punch my face but I just duck easily. I kick him lightly in the side with my left leg. He recoils backwards, gripping his hip. "OW! YOU DICK! THAT WAS YOUR ROBOT LEG! ASSHOLE!" I start laughing hysterically.

"Oops! Forgot!" Ben walks away, grumbling to himself.

"Let's just get this battle started." He turns around with that smug look on his face again and points a finger at me. "Alex of Oldale Town! I, Ben the Mighty of Littleroot Town, challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" _There's that Loudred voice again._ I unclip one of my pokéballs and smile. Ben tosses his first pokéball out and shouts; "Go Aron!"

A bright light flashes from the ball and a small form lands on the ground. The creature stands on four short and stubby legs, barely over a foot tall. It has a metal body, almost like armor, covering the majority of its body. Its head is a bit bigger than its tiny body, and the armor covers its face except for its eyes, which reveal a blue coloration. The Aron lets out a cry as it gets ready to battle. "Oh, nice. An Aron; so this is the new Pokémon you were talking about! Where'd you get him? There aren't any Aron in this area." He looks at me, still with that cocky smile on his face.

"My dad over in Dewford Town sent him here. I got him last week. Isn't he so cute and awesome?!"

As he's talking, I pull out my Pokédex. I open it and it lights up. As it recognizes Aron, an electronic voice speaks. "Aron. The Iron Armor Pokémon. This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails."

I smile. "Yeah he's cool alright, but my new buddy is cooler! Go, Hydrox!" I throw the pokéball in my hand and another bright light flashes and out comes Hydrox. "Mudkip!" he cries out. Ben just looks at Hydrox and laughs.

"HAHAHA! YOU CHOSE MUDKIP AS YOUR STARTER? MY ARON WILL KICK HIS ASS! Aron, use headbutt!" The little, metal Pokémon comes charging at Hydrox with its head poised in a tackling position.

"Hydrox dodge it then use water gun!" Hydrox jumps to the left and avoids the attack, then shoots a jet of water at Aron. Aron turns just in time to take the water gun straight to the face. He goes flying backwards and lands a small distance away. Aron struggles to get up.

"Alex, you idiot! You know water isn't very effective against rock and steel types like Aron!" Aron looks at Ben angrily.

"Um Ben. Water moves heavily damage rock types. Just look at him. He's almost down." Ben looks shocked.

"…what? You're kidding right? DAMN IT! THEN WHAT HURTS WATER TYPES BADLY?" Ben's face now resembles a Primeape that was just hit with a rock.

"Ah ah ah. You gotta figure that one out for yourself. Anyway, Hydrox! Use mudslap!" Hydrox slaps the ground, causing a spray of mud to splash at Aron in the face, blinding him a bit. Aron starts running around in anger of not being able to see, and winds up heading for Hydrox.

"Aron! Use headbutt!" Aron charges for Hydrox, but veers off course and hits a nearby tree. A rather large apple falls on him, but thanks to his metal skin, it doesn't bother him much. I point to Aron and shout, "Hydrox, finish this up with water gun!" Hydrox shoots another jet of water from his mouth and hits Aron dead on.

Aron hits the ground like a sack of potatoes, fainted. "NO! Aron! Alex, you dick! That's it, here comes Snivy!" Ben returns Aron and throws a second pokéball, and the small grass snake Pokémon, Snivy, pops out and lands on the ground. "Sni," the little Pokémon says in a smug sounding cry.

"Try to beat this one, Alex! He can defeat any Pokémon!" Snivy has a smirk on his face as Ben speaks. I pull out my Pokédex again.

"Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight can make its movements swifter." Snivy makes a movement that looks like he is taunting Hydrox. Hydrox looks at him angrily and growls.

"Hydrox, you think you can keep going?" He looks at me and nods. "Kip!" I smile. "Good. Keep at it Hydrox!" _I know it's a bit of a type disadvantage on my side, but Hydrox can take it. You're tough buddy. _

I make the first command; "Hydrox, use mudslap!" Hydrox slaps mud at Snivy, but he jumps out of the way before it hits him. _He's fast! Hydrox might be in trouble. But I've got an ace up my sleeve. _"Hydrox, mudslap again!" Snivy tries to avoid it again, but Hydrox hits the mud in the area Snivy was going to land. The mud hits Snivy in the face, blinding him

"No! Snivy, use vine whip!" Snivy sends out vines to strike at Hydrox.

"Quick, Hydrox! Use Bide!" As the whips hit Hydrox, he braces his body for impact.

"Snivy, vine whip again!" Snivy turns to Ben and slaps him with the whip. "Sni!" Snivy turns and tackles Hydrox instead. Hydrox slides backwards from the hit, but stays up.

"Hydrox, now!" His body starts to glow and then he charges at Snivy with a full-forced, bide-enhanced tackle. Snivy flies backwards and hits the ground. Hydrox and I jump for joy. "Woo! You did it Hydrox!" Unfortunately, our celebration is too soon. Snivy stands back up and glares at us.

"Yeah! I knew you wouldn't go down that easy! Now use vine whip!" Snivy slaps at Ben again but misses, as he is still partially blind from the mudslap, and then shoots a tornado of leaves at Hydrox. The blast takes Hydrox by surprise and hits him full force, taking him out.

I look down glumly. I pick up Hydrox and pull out his pokéball. "It's alright Hydrox. You did a good job buddy. Here; you deserve a good rest." I return him to his pokéball while Ben laughs triumphantly.

"I told you I would win! Nobody beats Ben the Mighty!" I smirk.

"Except I still have one Pokémon left." Ben stares at me, mouth gaping. "But you just got your starter Pokémon twenty minutes ago! How could you have already caught another Pokémon?" I snicker.

"Start_ers_. Plural." I look up at him. "Birch gave me two starters today. My other one is here! Go, Helios!"

The small red form of Helios comes out of his ball and lands with a ruffle of feathers. "Torchic!" he cries out.

"No way! That's not fair! Why do you get two Pokémon?! Son of a Snubble! Fine! Snivy will take him out too! Snivy use leaf tornado!" Snivy aims another tornado towards Helios.

"Helios, dodge it, then use ember!" Helios easily dodges the misaimed attacked and shoots a burst of flames from his beak, and it hits Snivy full on. Snivy cries out in pain, yet somehow still holds on. He shakes his head violently, and the mud in his eyes is shaken out. He glares at Helios.

"Snivy! Tackle attack!" Snivy charges at Helios at top speed. Helios tries to dodge but gets hit full on anyway. "Now use vine whip!" A slight green glow surrounds Snivy as he uses his whips. Snivy starts whipping Helios repeatedly.

"No! Snivy's overgrow ability must be activating! Helios, try to get out of the barrage!" Helios tries to escape, but keeps being bombarded. "No! Helios!"

Helios opens his eyes suddenly, a fierce new flame seeming to appear in them. He becomes engulfed in a bright white glow and his shape seems to be changing. "Huh? Is this…Is he evolving?!" I shout excitedly. The vine bombardment stops as Snivy is entranced by the new glow. The glow fades and Helios' new form is shown. His wings have grown longer, giving the appearance of sharp, taloned arms. His legs grew too, and seem to have gained muscle near the thighs. His neck elongated and his feathers became a lighter shade of tannish yellow. "Combusken!" Helios cries out powerfully. Ben and I stare in shock at what we just witnessed. Ben is the first to speak.

"He…he evolved! Just like that! In front of our own eyes!" A large, ecstatic smile grows across my face.

"Yeah! Helios! You evolved just for me! Just in time! You're so fricking awesome!" I jump up and down excitedly. I then recover my composure, remembering that I am a sixteen year old, not a nine year old.

I smirk. "We still have a battle to finish up. Helios, use peck!" Helios' beak glows white then grows a bit. He charges at Snivy, who snaps out of the awe of the event just in time to avoid the attack.

"You ass! We weren't paying attention!" I shake my head at him.

"This is a Pokémon battle. You've got to pay attention to everything! Helios! Now use double kick!" Helios charges Snivy, and sends a powerful kick to the Pokémon. Snivy has no time to react and goes flying into a tree, successfully knocking him out.

Ben stares, dumbfounded at the events that happened moments ago. I swear I heard the sound of glass shattering, or maybe it was just Ben's ego breaking. "I…I can't believe I lost. …How could my invincible Pokémon lose?!" Ben drops to his knees and returns Snivy. I run over to Helios and hug him.

"Oh, man, I can't believe this! You are so awesome Helios! I knew you two were strong from all the training before, but I didn't know you were so close to evolving! Good job, buddy! You deserve a rest!" I return Helios back to his pokéball and walk over to Ben. I hold out my hand.

"Oh. Right. The loser has to pay out money to the winner." He goes for his wallet. "No, numbnuts, I'm holding out my hand to help you up and shake your hand for a good match." Ben looks up and smiles at me.

"Thanks, you too. Your Pokémon did great." Ben takes my hand and I help him up. "Come on. Let's go heal our Pokémon."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well. Chapter 2 is all done now. I hope you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed the battle scenes too. And if you're wondering why Helios evolved so quickly, and why the Pokémon knew the moves they did, it's because, as I said in chapter 1, Alex trained with Hydrox and Helios before actually getting his trainers license. Anyway, I will try and post chapter three as soon as I can, and please don't forget to leave comments and thoughts if you have any. A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for Chapter 3. Now you may be thinking to yourself by now, "Wait. Robot leg? Isn't that like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist?" You would be a bit correct on that matter. I've always been fascinated with robotic limbs, so Ed may have had some pull on it, but I did it simply to add to the story and because it is cool. I was not trying to copy Fullmetal Alchemist. Well. Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"We hope to see you again," the Nurse Joy of Oldale town says cheerfully in a voice that sounds like a dream. Ben and I grab our newly healed Pokémon and make our way out. After we walk out the door, I decide to crack a joke to get his spirits high again.

"You know, Nurse Joys are sick people. You hear her?" I make a lousy impression of her voice. "We hope to see you again! That's like saying, 'I hope your Pokémon get hurt again!' Bit fucked up if you ask me." Ben laughs in his Loudred like voice again. _Good. He's alright._

"Yeah it is a bit fucked up; but she's still hot. I'd like to do some things with her that might not be completely legal." Ben winks and nudges my side.

"Dude! Don't forget! My mom's a Nurse Joy too!" I punch him in the arm lightly.

"Yeah but she's different. She doesn't look or act like normal Joys. Although that doesn't stop her from being hot." I just look at him, eyes shooting daggers, and then kick him in the arm with my robotic leg. "Ow! Fuck!" Ben shoots a dirty look towards me.

"Don't talk about my mom like that! It's wrong!"

Ben grumbles to himself, "You didn't need to hit me with your robot leg…"

My mother, Celia, is the Nurse Joy of Petalburg City, even though she isn't technically a Joy. She grew up always caring for Pokémon and wanting to help injured ones. When she was younger, she would go out into the wild with potions and other healing tools and would help random wild Pokémon she encountered. A senior Nurse Joy, the former for Petalburg in fact, saw this and knew she had potential. The senior decided to take my mother under her wing and taught her all she knows. My mom became the new Joy for Petalburg a couple of years afterward when the older Joy passed away. She has long, brown hair that goes halfway down her back. Despite being 40, she does still look rather young and beautiful. It gets rather annoying sometimes with all my friends talking about how hot my mom is or saying what they'd like to do to her. When it comes to that, they take a robotic foot to the face. My dad left us before I was born, but my mother didn't seem mad or upset about it at all. She always says "He had his reasons for leaving. He'll return when the time is right." I never understood her for this. How can she still believe in the man that left his wife and unborn child? All I know is that I can't forgive him, no matter what the excuse.

I look to the left of the center, at my house. Ben looks over too. "Alex, you've been gone for maybe an hour and a half and you're already missing home aren't you?" I look back at him.

"Yeah I am. It's weird. I won't be returning here again for a long time. I can't believe it's actually here now. I was excited at first, but now I'm just in disbelief. But, I have to go. I made the decision to become a Pokémon trainer long ago, and I'm not turning back now. Not after today, tomorrow, or even next year. I have found my calling, and I will follow my destiny and become the greatest trainer the world has ever seen, even more powerful than the legendary Jason Blade!" I smile broadly with my finger pointing to the sky ahead of me. Ben laughs at me.

"You've got a long way to go before that; there's still me you have to contend with as well. I will get stronger, and I will beat you one day." We stare into each others faces, the flames of new trainers surrounding us.

I smile. "I can't wait to see the day come when we meet again." We grip hands, making the new promise of our futures.

"I'm going to head back home, get some more things, and probably leave in a couple more days." Ben says. "We'll see each other again someday Alex. And next time we meet, I'll win." Ben smiles and turns around back to Littleroot Town.

I wave and turn to head out of Oldale and when I hear running behind me I turn around to see my six year old brother coming, with a blue scarf in his hands. When he catches up to me he holds out the scarf.

"Alex! Alex! Wait!" I crouch down to his height.

"Hey. What's up buddy? What do you got there?" I put my hand on his head and smile.

"Mommy made it! She said it's a…a…moist scarf? Mommy says it makes a Pokémon faster when they wear it!" My brother smiles.

"Seth, I think she called it a _choice_ scarf." I grab it and examine it.

"Yeah! That's what she called it! Yay! I did mommy a favor! Bye-bye big brother!" Seth hugs me and I hug him back. He then runs back home as fast as his little legs can carry him.

I smile as I watch this and remember back to when my brother was first brought into this world. Before my brother was born, the Pokémon center in Petalburg was attacked as my mother was locking the doors. A man charged in and struck my mom down. As my mother tried to get up, the man pinned her down. This man knocked her pokéballs from her hand, so she couldn't get help, and no one else was in the center, except me. The man then proceeded to violate my mother. I was sleeping upstairs when I awoke to screaming. I came downstairs as the man finished with her. When I saw the knife about the pierce her throat, I went berserk. I may have been only ten years old at the time, but I seemed to have had monstrous strength. I blacked out. When I came to, I saw the man on the ground, skin charred as though a Charizard had just passed through, and I was stomping on his head with my robotic leg. My mom was crying for me to stop. As I slowly realized what I as doing, I stopped and broke down crying. To this day I still don't what happened to that man while I was blacked out. Mother refuses to speak of the event. Nine months later, my brother was born. At first I resented him, as I knew he was the spawn of that evil man, but I realized when he was two that he is still my mothers child and my little brother, and ever since then I have defended and loved him as any other older brother would.

I put the scarf into my bag and head to Route 102 between Oldale and Petalburg. I fight some trainers along the way, but they stand no chance against Helios and Hydrox. After walking down the road a bit more, I hear the sound of a woman screaming. I run quickly to the sound of the scream. I reach where I heard the sound, and see a large black and grey wolf-like Pokémon standing above what seems to be a young woman with green hair, red eyes, and a long, flowing, white dress, although the right side seems off; her right arm is missing, and the whole side is covered in a massive amount of blood! _A Gardevoir! And she's hurt! _That's when I notice the small form of a Ralts hiding behind its mother. Its coloration is a bit off though. Its hair is blue instead of green, and the spikes on its head are orange instead of red. I see its fear filled orange eyes under its blue, dome like hair as well. _She has a child too! She needs help!_ "Hey! Get away from her!" I scream to the Mightyena. The large wolf Pokémon turns towards me, blood dripping from its fangs and bloodlust in its eyes. Now that I have a better look at it, the Pokémon seems to be emanating some sort of black aura, surrounding it completely. I don't have much time to think about it before the Mightyena pounces toward me. I jump backwards and throw a pokéball. "Helios! Use double kick!"

Helios emerges from the pokéball and immediately launches a duo of kicks at the Mightyena. The kicks land a direct hit on the dark beast. It slides backwards and growls at Helios. It lunges at him and locks its jaws around his leg, causing Helios to cry out in pain. At the sight of blood starting to come from his legs, I lose it. I send out Hydrox, and then charge at the beast. I swing my leg, aiming right for the Mightyena's head. Hydrox shoots a jet of water at the dark wolf Pokémon, and my leg hits it dead on. It releases its grip on Helios and howls in pain. A new anger fuels in its eyes as it chooses its new target of me. The beast launches quickly at me, avoiding the attacks of Hydrox and Helios. I swing at the Mightyena, but my kick misses. It lunges, its teeth centimeters from my neck, when suddenly a bright ball of energy collides with the Pokémon directly in the body. The beast goes down a little ways away. It growls weakly before bounding off. I look over to see the mother Gardevoir holding up her arm, the glow in her eyes fading.

I return my Pokémon and set their pokéballs back on my belt. I walk over to the Gardevoir. She backs away cautiously, moving her remaining arm to push her child behind her. I raise my hands to show I mean no harm. I speak in the softest, least threatening voice I can. "Hey. Shh. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I was helping you. You're hurt! Let me help you. My mother is Nurse at a Pokémon center in the close by town. It's only a little ways away." I reach slowly towards her. She relaxes a little bit. Now that I'm closer, I can see the damage of her wounds. Her arm was completely ripped off by the Mightyena's jaw. The tendons of her shoulder are sticking out and bloody, blood still steadily pouring out. I turn my head and cover my mouth to stop from vomiting. I feel a soft hand on my face and turn my head. The Gardevoir looks at me weakly, the life slowly fading from her. **_You are...the one...Please...You must...t_**_**ake care…of my daughter…Please...**_

I look in shock at the dying Pokémon, surprised she was capable of speech. Well, telepathy actually, but still. I heard rumors that skilled psychic type Pokémon could speak to humans, but I never completely believed it. "What do you mean I am the one? What Are you talking about?"

**_Please...you must protect her...keep her safe...don't let her get...hurt...promise me..._**I look into her eyes then at the small form of the Ralts. I nod at the mother and she nods back. She whispers something to her daughter before looking back to me. She smiles sadly, then her eyes close, and her head droops down.

I see the Ralts look at her mother, and she starts crying loudly. _**NOO! MOMMY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! MOMMYYYY!**_ I watch this, not knowing exactly what to do. Ralts looks at me, deciding that since I'm the only living thing around, and apparently am trustworthy, runs to me, jumps into my arms and cries into my shoulder. I move my arms around her, hand resting on her head to comfort her. I feel myself crying too, realizing the intense emotions must be seeping into me from the contact of her body and horn on my shoulder.

I speak soothingly. "Don't worry. I made a promise to your mother. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe." She looks at me, tears like the Ever Grande City waterfall streaming down her face. She buries her head into my shoulder once more.

_**Thank you, **_she says into my mind. I'm a bit surprised at the voice in my head once more, realizing that this child must be very skilled for such a young age, sensing her immense potential.

I slowly stand up. "Come on. We need to bury your mother. She shouldn't just be left out."

_An hour and a half later…_

We walk away from the small mound of dirt covering the freshly buried Gardevoir. As I start on the way to Petalburg, I think to myself; _What did she mean by 'The one'? Why me? _I look back._ No matter what, I promise I won't let anything hurt your daughter. I swear it on my life._ I look ahead and continue walking with my new companion sitting on my shoulder. I only wish we could have met on better circumstances…

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well. That escalated quickly. Chapter 3 everybody! This chapter was a bit darker than the first two, but I hope you still enjoyed it enough to keep reading the next chapters as they come. I will attempt to post a new chapter once a week also, as long as I can keep coming up with ideas and writing them. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well everybody, chapter 4 is here now. Sorry I'm late in posting this chapter. I'll be honest. I kinda got distracted reading this AMAZING Zelda fan fiction, and I forgot about this a little. But I'm back now so it's fine. Anyway, don't forget to please R&R! Oh, and in case I wasn't clear last chapter, **_**this kind of font is telepathic speech. **_

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my! She's so adorable!"

"Aww! Taking a nap on your shoulder? How cute!"

"I wish I had a cute little Pokémon like that to travel with me!"

As soon as I get into Petalburg, that's all I'm hearing every two minutes. _It's not very cute when you know what just happened to her,_ I think to myself. I head towards the Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon. When I get in, I see a decent sized line for the main counter. "Oy. What happened? Why do so many people need their Pokémon healed?" I think out loud. I spot an open seat across the room and head for it. I sit down, and gently wake Ralts.

She yawns cutely and rubs her eyes. _**Mommy?**_ She asks in my head.

I frown, realizing she must have thought it was all a dream. "No, it's not your mother. It's me. Do you remember what happened?" I say softly.

She looks at me curiously, and then I see tears start to well up in her eyes. _**Oh… it was real… **_I see her face fall, filled with sadness. I don't know exactly what to do so I just hug her. She wraps her small arms around my neck as best as she can as tears slowly fall from her face. We sit here for a good ten minutes before she finally stops crying. She rubs her eyes once more and looks at me. _**What's your name?**_ she asks.

"My name is Alexander. Alexander Beleren. But everyone just calls me Alex. I prefer it that way."

She smiles. _**Alexander. I like that name.**_

I smile back. "Thanks. But please just call me Alex. Alexander is a little too formal for friends. Now do you have a name?"

She shakes her head. _**In our clan we didn't need names. We identified each other by scent and voice, although I was just recognized for my color. I was the only shiny Ralts in the whole group.**_

"Well then would you like a name? I'd like to call you something other than Ralts if we're going to be traveling together." Her face lights up and she nods. _**I'd love a name.**_ I smile and think. "Let's see. You're going to need a pretty name for a cute little girl like you." She giggles and blushes slightly. I smile again. "How about Rachel? Do you like that name?"

She thinks to herself for a minute before she says to me; _**I love it. It's perfect. **_

I smile. "Great. It's official then. You will now be referred to as Rachel." I go to reach for my bag to pull out a pokéball to put her in, but instead of a bag strap, I grab air. "Um…" _Oh no. Don't tell me._ An image of my backpack on my kitchen table flashes through my mind. "Damn it! I forgot it at home!"

"What exactly did you forget?" says a familiar voice. I look up to see my mom, and in her hand, is my backpack! "I saw it on the table on my way out the door when I was leaving for work. I figured that you would stop by Petalburg to heal eventually, so I grabbed it. It looks like I was right, and you seem to have a new friend." She leans down to look at Rachel at eye level. Rachel hides behind my head a little bit, but senses that my mom isn't hostile and comes back out.

I decide to make introduction. "Oh. Mom, this is Rachel. Rachel, my mom."

My mom smiles at her. "Hello Rachel." My mom holds out her hand.

_**Hello Alex's mom. It's very nice to meet you**_. Rachel speaks in my mom's head and shakes her pinky.

My mom has a shocked look on her face. "Was that you?" She asks Rachel. Rachel nods. "Wow. She can speak! That's amazing!" She suddenly looks worried. "You may want to keep this on the down low. Many people, evil people, would be after a shiny Pokémon that can also speak." She looks around.

I shake my head. "It's not really speech. It's telepathy. I think she can control who can and can't hear it, right Rachel?"

She looks at me and nods. _**Yes. Right now only you and your mom can hear me, Alex.**_

My mom relaxes a little. "Good. But still be careful. Ralts are rare Pokémon, and a shiny one is even more so."

Rachel and I nod. "We will mom. Also thanks for getting my backpack. You're a life saver!"

My mom hands me my backpack and smiles. "No problem Alex. Just don't forget anything else ok?" My mom laughs before walking back to the counter to heal the last persons Pokémon.

I open my bag and pull out a pokéball. I turn to Rachel and hold up the pokéball. "This is a pokéball. Trainers use them to capture wild Pokémon. What these little devices do is make carrying around Pokémon easier and more convenient. But pokéballs aren't just for capturing wild Pokémon. When a trainer captures a Pokémon, a certain bond is created between trainer and Pokémon. If a Pokémon truly didn't want to be with a trainer, there really isn't much the trainer can do to stop them from leaving. So I'm asking you. Would you like to join me in my journey as one of my Pokémon and most of all, as one of my friends?" Rachel looks at me, at the pokéball, then back at me and nods. I nod back and press the button on the pokéball. It enlarges then opens up. A bright light emerges from the ball and engulfs Rachel, bringing her inside. The ball shakes a little in my hand and then dings. I smile, knowing that Rachel accepted becoming one of my Pokémon.

I press the button once more, allowing Rachel to come back out. _**That was…different. It's surprisingly cozy in there though. But would you mind if I stayed out of the ball? I'd prefer to be outside with you.**_

I smile at her. "Of course you can stay out of it. Many trainers have Pokémon that stay outside of their pokéball." She smiles at me and hugs me.

"Did you hear? Team Aqua and Team Magma have risen up again and joined forces! Not only that, but they joined up with Sinnoh's Team Galactic also!" I hear someone close by say. I look up to see two people talking. The second guy is speaking now.

"No that's not how it is. Team Rocket in Kanto and Team Plasma in Unova were the ones that joined forces together along with Orre's Team Snagem! They're trying to steal everyone's Pokémon together!" Now Rachel is watching them, curious of what's happening.

"But wait, didn't Gonzap of Snagem and Giovanni of Rocket quit? Didn't they turn over a new leaf?"

"I guess they each have a new leader now. It's the only thing that makes sense."

A third guy walks over, probably overheard them too. "I heard that all six teams have banded together to become some kind of super powerful team of evil. The only thing that doesn't make sense is who the new leader is. Obviously Cyrus and Ghetsis are the main power-trip guys so they must be butting heads."

The second guy scratches his chin before speaking, "Didn't Cyrus disappear into the Distortion World after trying to use the power of Dialga and Palkia to create a new world?"

"He must have escaped or maybe Galactic has a new leader now. Or maybe, all the teams have a new overlord governing them. They would have to be particularly powerful." the third guy says thoughtfully.

"No way! All six teams would never get together! That would be way too chaotic to control," the first guy says. "Even if a new leader was chosen out of all of them, how would one person control an army that massive? Who could do that?"

The third guy stares the first guy in the face with a serious look glued to his face. "Think about it. The only person who is that powerful that comes to mind is the Legendary Jason Blade."

"But he's proven many a time that he is the epitome of good and just! He even took down Cipher years ago, and they were considered the most powerful of all the teams," the first guy says loudly.

"People can change. Temptation and power can get to anyone, even the most pure of heart. Maybe being the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world isn't enough. Maybe he wants to rule on his own, and in his own way."

That's when I stand up. I point to the third guy and shout, "Jason Blade would NEVER do anything evil! No matter what, Jason Blade will ALWAYS stand against evil! Even if all the syndicates have joined together, Jason would beat ALL of them!"

Rachel at this point went inside my back pack to hide. I stare at the guy, fire burning in my eyes. He backs up, hands raised, looking alarmed before he says to me, "Dude, calm down. I was only speculating all possibilities. He is the only one strong enough to control all the teams. Think about it. Who else could do it?" I take a step towards the guy.

"Someone who thinks they can stop Jason Blade. But, they won't be able to. Not with evil or wicked ways. Jason will beat all of them." I feel my body tensing, the anger inside me rising. I clench my fist preparing to swing in case he says one more thing about Jason, when I hear a voice in my head.

_**Alex. Calm down please. You're scaring me.**_ I hear whimpering, and then I realize it's coming from my backpack. I take it off and look inside. Inside I find Rachel. She is crying and she looks terrified.

I look back at the guy and calm down. "S-sorry. I don't know why I blew up like that. Sorry." I apologize, more to Rachel than the guy. I turn around and walk back to my seat.

The guy's voice is shaking when he speaks, "I-it's fine, man. Don't worry about it." He turns back to the other guys and they just shrug at him.

When I sit back down, Rachel pokes out her head from inside my backpack. I can't help but laugh at how funny and adorable it is. Rachel just looks at me. _**What's so funny?**_

"You Rachel! What you're doing is just too funny and cute to handle!" I laugh more and pick her up out of my bag. I put my hand on her head and ruffle her hair. She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back and then look around. The center is rather empty now, besides the group of people next to me still talking about the various crime organizations. I hear some snippets about how an organization named Cipher or something is rising again too, but I start trying to ignore it, knowing that they'll wind up talking about Jason again. A shadow stands above me.

"Mind explaining what all that yelling was about?" I look up to see my mom standing with her arms crossed, staring angrily at me.

I flinch slightly before speaking. "I heard those three guys talking about criminal organizations rising up and joining. They started talking about who would be leader. They said only person capable of doing so would be Jason Blade, and that even he can be turned to do evil. So I lost my temper, yelling at them that Jason would never do that. Sorry; I didn't mean to lose my temper." I look at her apologetically.

I see her face soften. "Oh. It was Jason they were talking about?" She looks up at nothing in particular. "I can see why you'd lose your temper then." She looks back at me and smiles. "No one talks badly about your hero, right?" I nod. "Alright I have to get back to work. Speaking of which, you haven't healed your Pokémon yet. There _is_ a reason you came in here right? Or did you just miss your mommy?" She teases. I just shake my head and smile. "Just heal my Pokémon, mom." I stand up with Rachel on my shoulder before walking to the counter for my mom to heal my Pokémon.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well that was chapter 4. Thanks for reading! And anyone interested in the Zelda fan fiction I mentioned, it is called The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Reliquary. The author is Sharper Than The Sword. THE STORY IS SOOOOO GOOD! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! Please review if you have any comments or advice for me too! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 everybody. Sorry about this chapter being so late. I was swamped by work and with school being out now, it's a bit hard for my grammar Nazi friend to help do edits to my story. She's my editor, and one of the big reasons there is (or should be) minimal errors. But I am glad to see more and more people have been reading my story. I already have had more views than I thought would happen so far and I think chapter three was probably the clincher since it had the most violence so far. So now onto chapter 5! Wubwubwub.**

**Chapter 5**

"You're kidding? Her mother was attacked?" My mother's mouth gapes open as I tell her how I met Rachel. I nod at her gravely.

"Yeah, I heard a woman's scream as I got closer to Petalburg; I went to check it out and a Mightyena was attacking a Gardevoir. Her whole arm was missing, and the Mightyena's teeth were dripping with blood. I noticed Rachel cowering behind her mother before I went to help them. I was inches from the Mightyena ripping my throat out before the mother used the last of her energy to send a Focus Blast attack at it. It ran away, and her mother asked me to take care of Rachel and I promised her I would." Looking over at Rachel sleeping on my rented Pokémon bed, i say "I'm glad to have a new friend and all, but I wish that we met differently. She's going to be scarred for life after this event. She seems fine, but I know inside she's hurting badly. So I'm going to help her any way I can. I'll be her protector, her healer, but most of all, her friend."

My mother smiles and looks at me. "You've only been gone from home a couple of hours, yet you've already grown up so much haven't you?" My mom embraces me tightly. "Oh I'm so proud of you, Alex!" I make a gurgling choking noise. "Oops! Sorry Alex!" My mom lets go of the vice grip around my neck and I take in a large breath.

"Why…do you…always try…to kill me…when you…hug me?" I say between breaths. I finally catch my breath before speaking again. "Hey mom?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard of or seen a Pokémon with a shadowy black aura surrounding them?" I inquire.

My mom gives me a strange look. "No I've never seen a Pokémon like that. Why do you ask?"

"The Pokémon attacking me and Rachel's mother had this strange black aura around it. Now I know Mightyena are normally relatively violent and territorial, yet this one just seemed…evil. It was really weird. Does that sound like anything you've encountered?"

Before my mom can respond, an explosion goes off downstairs, shaking the whole building. Screams of fear and pain echo through the building along with the sounds of other people shouting orders. I quickly turn to the newly awakened and frightened Rachel. "Rachel, I need you to get in your pokéball. You'll be safe." She nods quickly before I return her. The smoke becomes intense very quickly as my mom and I make our way down the hall. We cover our mouths with our shirts and duck low so the smoke isn't as bad, and when we reach the end of the hall and look downstairs, I can't believe my eyes. At least 30 people in gas masks and various uniforms are going around stealing peoples Pokémon or even hurting the trainers or Pokémon. Some bodies of people and Pokémon are sprawled along the ground, either because of the explosion or because these people are attacking them with their Pokémon. The front wall of the center has a gaping smoking hole that even more people are filing into as more try to escape, only to be cut down by a Scyther wearing a gas mask suited for it standing near the hole. _That Scyther! It has a black aura around it!_ I think to myself.

"Mom, those people are using Pokémon to attack people, but the Pokémon they're using have that black aura around them. Do you see it?" I turn to my mom, but she is speechless at the sight before her.

She shakes her head slowly, eyes still glued to the horror below. "No. I don't see any aura at all. All I see is horrible people using Pokémon as tools for destruction." I reach for a pokéball at my belt, but she stops my hand. "No. There is too many of them, and it's more than likely that they are much stronger than either of us or else they wouldn't be trying this attack right now."

"But mom, we have to do something! We can't just leave those people and Pokémon to their doom, someone has to help them!" My fist clenches tightly.

"I know Alex. But there is nothing we can do. We can't just charge in, we need to think first. There are too many of them. We'd do no more than any of these other people. I hate this, but we have to leave. If we can, we'll try to save as many people and Pokémon as possible." We we start to sneak away when a stream of fire just barely misses us. We turn to see a woman in a black uniform with a red R on it looking straight at us.

A small puppy-like Pokémon is next to her, black surrounding it. "Growlithe, use flamethrower again!" she shouts before the Growlithe shoots fire from its mouth again. I dive into my mom to get us both out of the way. My robot leg gets hit a little, burning the pant leg off. I pat it out quickly before standing up against the wall, mom next to me.

"Looks like there's no getting out of fighting now. I think the best course of action right now would be to try and scare them off. You have Gyarados on you?" She nods and brings out the pokéball holding the large serpent Pokémon.

"I don't know if there is enough room in the center for him. The building isn't 30 feet tall you know." Mom says to me.

"It'll be fine. The building is big enough that he'll be able to scare them off and let loose a few attacks. I'll back you up with Hydrox and Helios." I pull out the pokéballs, ready to unleash them.

My mom nods and tosses her pokéball out into the chaos. A light flashes and out comes a long, blue, and very angry looking serpent. The Gyarados roars with an intense ferocity that shakes the building again. The woman targeting us looks like she just soiled herself as she runs outside along with about a third of the other people attacking the center. My mother steps out from behind the corner and shouts, "Everybody! Grab your Pokémon and get out of here! Gyarados will handle these guys!" As in to emphasize her sentence, Gyarados roars again as more people try to leave. The Scyther guarding the door hole blocks the citizen's escape and raises a scythed hand to decapitate more people when it gets blasted with a Hyper Beam from Gyarados. The people start filing out while the attackers turn their attention back to Gyarados.

The pokéballs fly from my hands as Hydrox and Helios appear out of them. "Quick you two, use Water Gun and Ember!" They each let a stream of their own elemental power loose from their mouths as Gyarados lets loose another Hyper Beam directed at a group of attackers. A couple of them get hit dead on while others are sent flying from the blast. The smoke is intensifying even more now, along with the flames, making breathing a bit more difficult. "Hydrox, aim your Water Gun at the flames in here," I say between the coughs. "Helios, use double kick! Get those Pokémon out of the way!" Hydrox starts putting out the flames as Helios starts hitting the other Pokémon with kicks, although, they don't seem to be doing much damage. I see a Quagsire with a black aura around it shoot a blast of mud from its mouth at Helios. He is hit full in the face by the burst. He crashes down and I see someone in what looks like a space suit and blue-green hair walk over to Helios and go to grab him. "No!" I charge headfirst at the person trying to take Helios and tackle the individual. After pondering his identity i stand up.

He starts to get up, yelling, "You fucking punk! You'll pay for-" He doesn't finish his sentence before he eats my robotic foot. I return Helios and walk away from the man and back over to my mom. Hydrox is still putting out fire and mom is standing behind Gyarados as the serpent is still attacking the attackers.

"How are you doing mom? Are you alright?" she nods as Gyarados swings his massive tail again, a man in some kind of pirate outfit and an A on the bandana being knocked away in the process. An Electivire with the black aura suddenly walks over to Gyarados and electricity starts charging around it. Gyarados roars and prepares to launch a Hyper Beam. The Electivire lunges at Gyarados and hits him with a Thunder Punch to the face. The Hyper Beam releases right as the Thunder Punch hits and an explosion ensues. When the smoke clears, both Pokémon are on the ground, out cold. A man in some kind bandit outfit donning a shield emblem with a P and a Z on it and a woman in a red cloak with an M on it walk over to Gyarados. I return Hydrox as the last of the flames go out and run to the two of them near Gyarados. "You won't take my mothers Gyarados!" I jump and go to kick the man when red boxing glove hits me in the face, sending me to the wall. I spit out a tooth and look up to see an aura covered Hitmonchan bouncing on its heels preparing to hit me again. The two laugh and say something into a walkie talkie. The roof of the building suddenly collapses and a helicopter is flying above the center. I dive into my mom as debris falls onto the floor. The debris barely misses my mom, but pins my leg under the rocks. The rocks crush my robotic leg all the way to my knee, and also crush my real right foot. I scream in agony as I'm pinned to the ground.

"Oh Arceus no! Alex!" My mother crawls over to me to help soothe me, unsuccessfully. "You bastards! How could you do this to my poor baby?!" she shouts at the two people taking Gyarados. The helicopter drops a cage over Gyarados and lifts it into the air. "No! Gyarados!" A man in some kind of white full body armor uniform and white helmet covering his eyes walks over to my mom and kicks her in the face, knocking her out. "Mom!" is all I get out before he knocks me out too. The last thing I see is a very large, muscular man walking out of the center with the others.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Well. That just happened. And the crisis of my story has started! The first four were kinda boring and I knew the conflict had to start soon, so I did it now. And I will get chapter 6 up and running as soon as I can. And I realized that once a week for updating really isn't that much time at all so I will try to update whenever I can from now on. So please be patient for chapter six and please review for comments and advice. Buh bye! Wubwubwub.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Madness? THIS IS CHAPTER SIX! If anyone gets the reference, I won't seem dumb. If you don't get it, you'll probably think I am dumb. Or you do get it, and didn't like it anyway. Ah either way. Chapter 6 now. Things will start getting really intense now. (I hope)**

**Chapter 6**

A crash of thunder. A flash of lightning. A clash of swords. A sickening squelch of steel piercing flesh. Downwards. Pools of blood. All around. Bodies of people and Pokémon alike, wounds still pouring blood. Sword in hand, blood dripping from the blade. Standing in front. My mother, looking down at a wound from her chest. "Alex…Why…" She falls to the ground, a single tear falling from her eye. I try to call her name, but my voice falls flat. I run forward and catch her. Tears fall from my eyes as silent screams leave my mouth. Another flash of lightning. A crystal clear lake besides me. Another flash reveals the reflection of the monster that has done this terrible deed. Me.

"Machamp! Use Strength!" I awake to see a gargantuan man with four arms lifting the hunk of rubble from the ground and tossing it to the side. I see a dark shadow briefly before it quickly slithers out of the broken building. My vision is a little fuzzy, but as it clears, I see that the man is not a man but a Machamp. It gives a triumphant grunt and continues to heft hunks of rubble aside, allowing more victims a relieving escape. I start to sit up when an intense pain shoots up from my right leg through my whole body, causing me to cry out. "Hey! Don't sit up so quickly. You'll only agitate your injuries more."

I look up to see a blue haired woman clad in a blue police uniform standing above me. "Tha-ow. Thanks." I look next to me. "Mom? Where's my mom?" I ask the Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry," she says. "You're mother is outside with the others. She's ok. You on the other hand need medical attention. Your foot is broken from the impact. It would have been completely flattened, but it seems as though your bones were made of iron at the point of impact. Your foot was still broken, so I know it couldn't have been like that the whole time. I don't know what happened, but you're very lucky. But you still look very pale, like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"

Grisly images of the blood and bodies flash in my eyes. "Just a nightmare I guess. Don't worry about it. How long has it been since the center was attacked?"

"About an hour. We got everyone able-bodied out and continued to help out the others trapped. You received the least serious injuries. Others, well…" she drifts off with her sentence. She grabs her walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "Send in three more Chansey. Found three more survivors in need of assistance." She turns back to me. "Your mother is right outside by the medical tents. The Chansey will take you to them and fix up your leg." She turns and continues looking for more survivors.

"Chansey!" I turn with a start to see a giant pink egg with a face and a small pouch for another, smaller egg standing right behind me. It motions to the gurney it brought with it, saying I should get in. I motion to my foot and it nods, seemingly understanding. It picks me up suddenly and lays me down gently. For something with tiny, stubby arms, it has monstrous strength. As the egg-shaped Pokémon wheeled me out of the broken down center, I get a much better look at the chaos. Walls and furniture are covered in burn marks. The ceiling was caved in, and walls were broken, gaping holes everywhere. People trapped under rubble being helped by Machoke and Machamp. Outside, the sun has begun to set, but the destruction isn't any worse in the setting light. The outside walls are covered in cracks and burns. Bodies are lying side by side with sheets covering them. I see two other people on gurneys being pushed by Chanseys. One man is missing his whole leg, presumably crushed by the rubble and had been amputated. I see another man with a hunk of rock jammed in his chest. How he survived I don't know, but it must be torture with it lodged inside him like that.

"Alex! Alex, honey, over here!" I look to the sound of the voice and see my mother waving to me. I wave back and as the Chansey takes me over to where she is. "Oh honey, are you ok? What happened? Where are you hurt? Do you need anything? Is there anything you want me to do? Do you need water? Food? Anything? Mommy's here for you Alex."

"Mom. Mom! Breathe!" She takes a deep breathe, but before she can continue again, I speak first. "Mom, I'm ok. My foot's only broken. Strangely enough, it wasn't completely crushed. Officer Jenny seems to think my foot was made of iron before impact or something. I don't know. It doesn't make much sense to me. But I suppose I should be thankful that there was no serious damage though. But what about you? Were you hurt at all?"

"No, and I have you to thank for that. You pushed me out of the way of the falling rubble at the risk of yourself. I can't believe you would risk your own life for me Alex! Thank you so much!" She gives me a tight hug, easily cutting off my breathing. After she lets go I take deep breathes until I think I have enough oxygen back in my body.

"Of course I would. You're my mom." She smiles at me before leading the Chansey and I into the tent. "Wait, you can help _people_ too? I thought you were a Pokémon specialist?" I look at her, slightly hesitantly.

"All Nurse Joys learn how to help Pokémon of course, but they learn how to help people too, because sometimes trainers are injured when they come into the centers. So don't worry Alex. I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy."

_Forty-five minutes later…_

After the Chansey uses soft-boiled again, it motions to me to try standing. I don't completely trust it so I shoot a skeptical look at my mother. She nods quickly. I shake my head and sit up. I swing my legs over the side of the bed with my broken foot slightly above the ground. I tense up before gently laying my foot onto the ground. When the pain I expected doesn't come, I decide to try standing. I feel I slight stinging pain, like the pain of stubbing your toe, and wince. I take a few small steps and I get used to the pain. I wheel around to my mom and the Chansey and point a finger at them. "How the Reverse World did you do that? All you did was make a fu-" I cut off the swear since my mother's here, "an egg dissolve into my leg! How does that mend a broken limb?"

For some reason, my mom's looking at me strangely. "That…shouldn't have done that. I knew the move soft-boiled would have helped you a little, but it should have only numbed the pain and slightly helped the bones. It should not have healed you completely. That's…peculiar. Are you ok, Alex?"

I lower my finger. "Uh…yeah? Why?"

My mom closes her eyes and sighs. "It's happening to him now." She whispers.

"What? What's going on? What's happening to me? What are you talking about?" I demand.

She opens her eyes. "I think it's time I told you about your father." I widen my eyes as Rachel pops her head out of my backpack.

_**What did I miss?**_

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hey peoples. Thank you so much for all your continued support! So I meant to get this chapter up and running a lot sooner than I did buuuut…well writers block and work every day for 3 weeks with no days off sucks. Strangely enough, this is actually a shorter chapter than normal. But I'll still try to get the next chapter up in a shorter time than this one. So, what does Alex's father have to do with this? Why did Alex's foot not be crushed and why did it heal so easily? What was with Alex's dark nightmare? And why did Rachel have to have the worst timing? Only on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!...Oh wait. Wrong series. Um. Well this is awkward…I'm uh…I'm gonna go. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! So I don't know if anyone noticed or not, but usually I try to start each chapter with someone saying something. Last chapter I didn't because I needed to put that nightmare of Alex's in the beginning seeing as it's from his perspective and I needed to set the mood of foreshadowing and all that. And now I've rambled and should just get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"No way! Nuh-uh! We are not talking about _him_!" I spit the last word like venom.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about him! There's something you need to know!" my mother pleads with me as I walk out of the tent. Actually hobble would be a better word. My leg is better but it still stings to walk. She stands in front of me, arms crossed.

"Mom, I don't know, or care, what he has to do with any of this. Ok, my foot wasn't completely crushed and it healed easily. So what? I tend not to question good things." I scowl. "There is nothing he could have done about that seeing as he just walked out on us! Walked out on you! I'll hear nothing of that scum!" I turn to walk the other way when I'm met with some resistance, like some sort of invisible force. "Rachel?"

_**Alex… Listen to your mother. This is obviously very important. Mothers have very useful advice. Mine sure did…**_ My face softens and I submit.

"Alright mom, I'll let you talk about him…" We walk back into the tent. Everyone else is asleep now and we sit back down on my bed, Mom on my left, Rachel on my shoulder.

"Alright," my mom sighs, "Your father is…a very powerful man. He has special abilities that nobody has ever seen or expected in a human. Your father…has the abilities of every single Pokemon in existence. He can execute any move like the Pokemon that would naturally use it. He might as well be a Pokemon himself, yet he isn't. He is fully human." She shoots me a quick look. Rachel is looking at her incredulously. My mouth is just gaping open like I'm expecting something to fly in.

"H-how is that possible? I've heard of people being blessed by Arceus in times of need, but the abilities were limited and temporary. How does he have those kind of powers?"

"Neither he nor I understand how it happened, or why. The only one who would know is Arceus itself. But your father didn't always have them. He started his journey in Pallet Town of Kanto with your uncle Fred when he was thirteen. When he was fifteen, he had already beaten the Kanto League and was about halfway through the Johto region. Olivine City if I remember correctly. He had an accident similar to you. He had just beaten Jasmine, the Gym leader of Olivine. He had defeated her Steelix after a hard battle but unfortunately neither him nor Jasmine noticed that it was about to fall on his Poliwrath. At the last moment, your dad noticed and was able to push Poliwrath out of the way, but the Steelix fell on his arm, and one of its spikes imbedded itself in his shoulder. The paramedics were unable to save his arm, as it was completely crushed by the Steelix. After about two months in the hospital he finally continued his journey, but without his left arm."

"Wait wait wait! How does this mean he has powers? By the sounds of it, he was just some kid that lost an arm. If he really had powers, he could have easily saved his Pokemon and his arm." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well if you would stop interrupting me, you'll understand." My mom says angrily, nearly yelling.

_**Um…you may want to keep your voice down. People are sleeping..**_ Rachel timidly says. My mom looks around and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh…Right. Oops." She shakes her head. "Where was I? Oh yeah. After the event, he noticed some strange occurrences. He had a higher tolerance for pain, seemed more in tune with his Pokemon, and sometimes he'd do something that appeared as a Pokemon move. By the time he had come to Hoenn, he was sixteen and had learned how to control his powers a little better. I was visiting my aunt in Slateport when I saw him come up on the port. Well, I should say crashed. On me. He said he flew there from Johto. I thought he meant on a plane and was skydiving or something." she laughs quietly. "Little did I know he was actually flying and just had a crash landing. So to make up for crashing into me, he bought me a drink at the soda pop shack." She sighs and a small smile crawls on her face. She laughs for some unknown reason before I speak up.

"Um, mom? Hate to interrupt your reminiscing, but…" I say with annoyance in my voice. _When did I get so impatient? _

She sighs again before continuing. "Anyway, we went and visited Ivan Birch, Professor Birch's dad and current Head Pokemon professor of Hoenn at the time, and he fitted your dad with a new robotic arm, similar in style to your leg. He traveled Hoenn with me as his traveling companion, and you have no idea what a fight that was with my mom to convince her to let me travel with him. Ok, so you know about all the stories about the Magma and Aqua crisis right?"

"Yeah, they tried to control forces they had no hope to control, and Jason Blade defeated Groudon and Kyogre and saved Hoenn from destruction. What does he have to with Jason?"

"Well, you really think Jason defeated them by himself? He was only the same age as your father at the time. In fact, he was traveling Hoenn at the same time. We even traveled together for a long time too! Anyway we-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! You knew and traveled with THE Jason Blade? WHAT?!" My mouth drops even farther down. Someone suddenly throws an unidentified flying object at my head and yells at me to shut up. I quickly apologize before turning back to my mom and lowering my voice. "You never told me you knew Jason!"

My mom stares at me blankly. "I didn't? Huh. I thought I did. Oh well. Anyway, we helped defeat the teams and quell the titans, but during the fight with them, this was the first time I had seen your father use his powers. We were in Sootopolis and I was fending off the grunts while Jason took on the leaders of the teams. Jason battled tremendously, but after being weakened by Archie and Maxie, his Pokemon couldn't defeat the titans. That's when your father had had enough and charged into the fray. I couldn't stop him before he got there and he just unleashed himself, shooting off attacks and bouncing between the two of them. Everyone stopped battling at the sight of the lone human attacking the titans that created the land and sea. It was unthinkable. It was impossible. And he was winning! I don't know how but he was beating them! But, it didn't last long. Groudon and Kyogre were able to get hits in between your dads attacks, and it was adding up. I saw him getting tired when I was knocked back by the explosion of the attacks. I fell, and some rubble had fallen. Luckily I was only trapped in a hole between the rocks. I wasn't injured at all. I was so lucky. But your father must have thought I had died, because he saw the whole event and then he exploded. I don't just mean that figuratively, I mean it literally too. He used explosion! After the smoke cleared everyone was on the ground. Even Groudon and Kyogre were. Between them was your father. He had so many cuts and bruises, patches of skin missing, even bones sticking out of his body. I crawled out of my hole, and slowly limped over to him. The idiot…nearly obliterated himself to save us. Sparky, his Raichu and starter, had been in his pokeball, much to his disdain, and popped out once I became close. We were both so worried. We thought he died. I kissed your father for the first time. He came to right as I kissed him, and we shared the most passionate kiss in history." She pauses to the sound of Rachel giggling and sees me gagging. I smile innocently. She rolls her eyes before continuing. "After the whole crisis, Jason, your dad, and I finished traveling Hoenn. After we defeated the Hoenn League, I started to train with Old Lady Joy more and Jason and your dad continued to travel. Before he left however, he promised he would always keep in touch and would visit me again someday. As I watched him sail away, I realized it was his 18th birthday, and I gave him the best present I could give him. I agreed to be his wife." She turns to me. "He kept his promise all those years and after he beat the Sinnoh and Unova Leagues, Jason obviously becoming champion and eventually master at 21 years old, your dad came back to Hoenn, and I nearly didn't recognize him when he walked in the Petalburg Pokemon Center. We were married for four years before you came along. And that is where this all ties in. So, that is the origin of me and your dad. Your dad has the powers of every Pokemon. And he has passed them on to his son. So? What do you think?"

I turn my head and think for a while. _So…he…was a hero…he saved mom. And I have…powers… Officer Jenny thought my leg was made of iron. I must have used Iron Defense subconsciously. That must mean…That it was me that burned the man alive all those years ago… Seth's biological father…there's only one thing I can say to my mom about all this…_

_**What's that Alex?**_ I hear Rachel ask me.

_She must have been reading my thoughts._ I think to myself.

_**Yup, I can do it a little.**_ She says and grins. I smile and shake my head. I turn to my mom.

"What are your thoughts Alex?" Mom asks me.

"Only one thing I can say to this. It's still a better love story than Twilight, and now, I'm going to pass out" My eyes roll into my head as i close them and collapse on the bed and i black out.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Wow. That was a doozy of a chapter. I know. Very speech heavy too. And yes, Alex's dad is pretty overpowered. I've had the character of his dad in my head for years, but never had the chance to use him. To all twilight fans, I'm not flaming on you. But the meme just worked here so I did it. So anyone that said his dad was a Pokemon or half Pokemon, well, you were half right. So I also meant to get this up sooner than I did but, recently went camping for a few days and before that I've had to work a 31 day period with one day off the whole time and I never got around to getting back on le computer to continue. I'm lazy. :P but I'll still try to update whenever I can. Thank you all! Oh btw, if anyone has any questions about this or any chapter please feel free to send me a PM or a review.**


End file.
